


Metal and Fire

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN), sodium_chloride, steamandstardust



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_chloride/pseuds/sodium_chloride, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamandstardust/pseuds/steamandstardust
Summary: This is a collaboration between @steam-and-stardust, @mystarsignisno, @hi-gordon-bye-gordon and @peterthe4truckshayGordon is booked in for maintenance and his driver and fireman are sent out with Diesel 10 for the day. No one is happy about this.Egos are bruised. And, of course, someone gets covered in fish at the docks.





	1. A Strange Pairing

It was a misty morning on the Island of Sodor. As usual, the Fat Controller called the engine drivers and firemen together to go through their jobs for the day. There was the usual inspirational bumph about being really useful, but as he came to the end of his speech there was a pause, and he continued more hesitantly.

“Also, I must tell you, there will be some changes to the driving schedule today…”

Gordon’s driver was preparing for a morning just chilling with his engine, fixing the occasional thing and chatting up a storm. Some petty schedule change shouldn’t hurt him at all, because Gordon was scheduled for maintenance. He stretched and yawned. 

“Welp, I’m out. Been nice, sir!” He said, turning heel.

“Wait,” said the Fat Controller firmly, “for a start, you will wait until you are dismissed. In addition, it is you whom the change in schedule will affect most.”

“Excuse me, sir?” Gordon’s driver questioned.

“Well, as Gordon is scheduled for maintenance, it would hardly be useful for you to sit around in the Steamworks, would it?”

"No…” He replied, looking down. “B-But it doesn’t concern me! You know I need to be around my engine.”

 

By now, he had gained the attention of the other crew. His fireman was shaking his head, crossing his arms.  
“Way to go, Andrew.”

“What you need to do is your job Andrew! And your job is to help me run this railway as efficiently as possible,” the Fat Controller said, a little sharply.

Andrew hung his head. “Yes sir. What would you like me to do?”

“That’s a better tone man, well done. You will be sent out with a different engine today.”

 

Andrew shrugged at his fireman. ‘Can’t be that bad…’ he mouthed.

The Fat Controller made a gesture in the air and with a clank and a clatter a large engine oiled down the track towards them.

“No, oh no,” Andrew stammered. He could feel his heart sink. His fireman almost broke out in laughter at who they saw, and elbowed him gleefully.  
“Pshah! Andrew’s gonna drive a diesel!” He laughed, bending over and heaving.  
Andrew, on the other hand, was mortified. “But, sir! I can’t drive 10! You know what he does!”

“Oh… frightened are we?” purred Diesel 10. “I can’t say I’m surprised, any driver must get soft driving steamies all the time!”

The Fat Controller frowned at the dark yellow Diesel engine. It certainly wasn’t the kind of engine he really wanted on his railway, but even a monster like Diesel 10 could be really useful sometimes.

 

The engine hissed a cloud of black fumes and carried on taunting.

“Go back to your cocoa then, I’ll get more work done without you!”

Andrew winced, his pride hurt. "I will drive you, godammit!” He snarled, stomping towards the engine. He pointed at the fireman who jumped and grabbed his bag, scampering after him. “You aren’t going to scare me like that. And I drink coffee, thank you very much!”

“Angry, how charming,” spluttered Diesel 10.

But as Andrew wrenched open his door, the smirk faded a little from the engine’s face. It felt strange, and somehow off balance, having a different driver inside him. And a fireman! How could those silly steamies deal with that much clutter? He snapped his claw restlessly.

“Shut up, will you? All I’m asking is that you don’t kill us all!” Andrew snapped, and the fireman glanced guiltily down at the cab floor, hoping that Diesel 10 could feel or see his sympathy.

 

The Diesel engine exhaled another cloud of fumes. He wasn’t used to being told to shut up and he didn’t like it.

“Now now, I bet you don’t speak to your precious great galloping sausage like that!”

“Like hell I don’t!” Andrew retorted, crossing his arms. “I only drive grand engines, not a sleazy diesel like you. You almost killed Thomas!”

The fireman was getting increasingly uncomfortable and backed up against the back of the cab, almost considering taking the narrow pathway in the centre of the locomotive to take refuge in the other cab.

Diesel 10 rocked on the rails, wishing he could tip Andrew out onto the track. Oh, for him to be outside, and within reach… the engine raised his claw and snapped it shut menacingly, sending sparks flying.

“Right,” shouted the Fat Controller crossly, “you will both get on with your work, or you will both be disciplined!”

Diesel 10 folded his claw. “But of course… sir,” he said silkily.

“Definitely!” Andrew saluted, faking a tight smile before turning back towards the warship. He knew how to drive one, there was throttle and brakes… and safety, as well as pressure.  
“Because Diesel 10 and I get along just fine…”  
The fireman, of course, knew it was a lie. But he kept his trap shut, hoping he could survive with all pieces intact by the end of the day.

 

Diesel 10 lurched along the rails, his cheeks colouring with shame as the new driver handled his controls roughly. He had never previously taken a moment to appreciate the experienced ease of his usual driver. But this awful pairing needn’t last long, he told himself, and as they made their uneasy way down towards the docks he began to formulate a plan to rid himself of Andrew. And his useless fireman as well.

 

Andrew gritted his teeth, ungraciously using the throttle. He was just about to bash it all together when the fireman stepped in, even though timidly, and pushed Andrew out of the way.  
“Sir… I believe it’s like this…” He slid the throttle down a tiny bit, letting 10 plane out, so to speak. They were now running a lot smoother than when Andrew was driving. “Like that.”

10 sighed thankfully, then immediately tensed up again in case Andrew noticed. He had felt the shift in his cab, and could only surmise that the simpering fireman had actually stepped in and taken the controls. But just how had he got used to handling a diesel?

 

For now, he shook the thought from his engine and focused ahead. The docks were coming into view and the trucks full of slate which they would be hauling were lined up ready.

“Ready for some real work then, are we?”

 

Smialy was at the docks quietly shunting cars around. His 1939 armour was dented from the defense of Poland, with some bullet holes and shell ricochet dents from when he fought tanks. He sighed again, loading up an engine he didn’t know with cars.

 

Andrew was slightly shocked at how well his fireman was handling Diesel 10. He never thought that Aiden had any experience with a diesel. Everyone had hidden talents, he supposed, and his fireman just happened to be good with diesels.  
He scoffed at Diesel 10’s jab at his pride. “It’s not all passenger services you know. I do know how to deal with trucks.”

 

Before long the trucks of slate had been coupled up to Diesel 10 and everything was ready to go.

But, at that moment Paxton rattled alongside. “Good morning boss!”

10 growled and fought against the brake which Andrew had engaged. The last thing he needed was to be seen like this.

“Does it look like a good morning, Paxton?!” he screeched.

The smaller diesel engine oiled backwards awkwardly. “I mean, I meant to say… hang on, who is that in your cab?”

Andrew grumpily waved to Paxton, still struggling not to insult Diesel 10. Aiden waved happily out the window.  
“Good morning Paxton! We’re on rotation as Diesel 10’s crew today which is why these two,” he gestured to both Andrew and the grumpy clawed diesel, “are in such a bad mood.”

“Dizzy diesels,” Paxton muttered. This was a strange day indeed!

 

“Awww, enough with the talking already,” said Diesel 10, “are we hauling trucks or not?” Again, he put his weight against the brake. Suddenly, it was released, and he careered forward, upsetting a crate of salted fish that Cranky was about to place.

“Get this off me!” 10 flailed around, attempting to scrape off the splinters of wood and fish with his claw.

Aiden sighed, but Andrew’s mouth curved with cruel amusement.

“That’s what you get for being impatient, don’t you know? If you’d been co-operative, you wouldn’t be covered in fish. We should just leave you here, shouldn’t we?”

Aiden sighed, walking over to an unfamiliar engine to get help with dragging Diesel 10 out of the fish.

“Excuse me, Smialy, was it?”

“What are you talking to that old timer for?” Diesel 10 growled. “Just get these fish off my buffers!” he screwed up his nose with distaste.

 

Smialy grumbled at his comment about his age. He sighed and blew his deep whistle, which was similar to Caitlin’s. He continued his duties, ignoring Diesel 10 a bit more.

 

Aiden raised an eyebrow, turning around and walking back over to push as much fish off his buffers as possible. Andrew didn’t bother, busy taking selfies with the fish covered engine from a safe distance.  
“Can you help me please, Andrew?”  
“How about no?”

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Cried Diesel 10, extending his claw angrily and slamming it shut… just out of reach of Andrew and his phone. “Stop it!” he screeched furiously. His eyebrows furrowed, but then his voice turned pleading. “Oh, alright! I’ll behave! Just no more fish photos!”

Andrew smirked, and turned off his phone. He slipped it into his pocket, and patted it fondly. “Insurance.” Then he moved over to help Aiden clear the fish off his front. Once they’d gotten most of the fish off him, they moved back to the slate cars.

Andrew was wholly focused on getting this job over with, but Aiden felt bad for Diesel 10. He was only doing his best with an uncooperative and unfamiliar driver. He patted the wall of Diesel 10’s cab gently.

“After we get back to the sheds, I’ll help you clean off. Promise.”

A small smile flickered on 10’s face. The gentle pat was reassuring, and he was so looking forward to getting washed down. A diesel could still take pride in his appearance, after all! Perhaps Aiden wasn’t so bad. But Andrew… that was another story. The momentary softness disappeared from the engine’s expression and he curled his lip unpleasantly.

Come on then, you steamie loving softy, let’s get these trucks up to the castle.“

 

Smialy watched D10 leave the docks with a feeling akin to satisfaction. Finally.


	2. An Unfortunate Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration between @steam-and-stardust, @mystarsignisno, @hi-gordon-bye-gordon and @peterthe4truckshay
> 
> In this installment: we meet a ww2 armoured engine, Diesel 10 derails and Aiden has a very close escape….

Andrew jerkily forced Diesel 10 into motion, and Aiden was thrown roughly against one wall by the impact. He winced, patting the spot soothingly.  
“Could you be a little less rough, Andrew?”  
Andrew simply smirked as they moved along. Aiden sighed. He felt terrible. After another harsh start at a signal, he had had enough.   
“Oh, let me do it, you absolute oaf! If you’re going to be like this the whole day I’ll do the driving. It’s not his fault he got assigned to us.”

 

Diesel 10 was, for the first time that day, glad that both Andrew and Aiden were inside his cab rather than outside where they could see the expression on his face. His mouth had dropped open. Aiden was actually standing up for him! Aiden who spent his days feeding coal into those over inflated, outdated old steamies…

Diesel 10 felt something fluttering in his hydraulics which he had never felt before. But he didn’t get the chance to examine this new feeling any further. At that moment, one side of the track gave way beneath him.

 

Aiden cried out in surprise, bracing against Diesel 10’s controls as the warship derailed. Andrew was cursing loudly, bailing near immediately. As Diesel 10 came to a stop, wheels somewhat damaged by the ballast, Aiden clambered out of his cab to inspect the damage. Andrew was simply flicking through his phone, annoyed.  
“Are you alright, Diesel 10?” Aiden asked concernedly.  
Andrew rolled his eyes. “Leave him alone and come help me call for help, Aiden! Not like he’s going anywhere…”

 

Smialy heard the loud crash in the distance, but he focused on the freight train he was taking, changing over to the line he needed. He idly wondered where Diesel 10 had gone.

 

Feeling suddenly vulnerable, Diesel 10 rattled helplessly, half-on and half-off the damaged track. But his self pity didn’t last long.

“Aiden!” he called, wide eyed. “The whole bank is subsiding!” Reaching out with the huge mechanical claw, the engine braced as best he could on the unstable ground. “Grab hold!”

Aiden grabbed ahold of Diesel 10’s claw just in time to feel the ground drop out from under him. Andrew had been far enough away that he’d only stumbled, but if Aiden had tried to follow him…

Aiden gulped, before looking up at Diesel 10 with a slightly queasy expression.

“Thanks, Diesel 10.” His mind was still struggling to process what had just happened.

The great engine was blushing now, and Aiden was far too near to miss it.

“You are… welcome,” 10 added haltingly, “Thank you for standing up for me, to Andrew. No one has ever been that kind to me.”

 

Andrew was rushing over, but Aiden waved him off.

“Don’t! I don’t want the bank to collapse any further. It’s still pretty unstable!”

Beneath Diesel 10 the earth was still shifting.

“It must be an old tunnel collapsing,” he informed Aiden.

 

Smialy was rounding the corner to where the others were. He blew his deep whistle as he approached, his driver opening the armored hatch to the cab and waving Aiden down.

 

Aiden petted Diesel 10’s claw gently before dropping slowly into Smialy’s cab. Andrew ran over to Smialy, checking on Aiden. Aiden was more focused on Diesel 10.  
“Is the ground able to hold him? Otherwise we’ll have to call Rocky or the cranes. OI DIESEL 10, CAN YOU MOVE?”

“I have the weight to hold him down.” Smialy called softly.

Andrew rolled his eyes and walked towards the breakvan, checking on the guard.

 

Smialy hissed as Aiden dropped into his cab, he rarely had humans touch him. He hissed some more, his driver opening the top hatch to get him to help with the diesel.

 

Humiliated, Diesel 10 sent power to his wheels, but it merely set them spinning in the mud. With no track on one side, he was beginning to lurch sideways on the treacherous ground.

"Couple up and pull me backwards!” he called, trying to keep the panic from his voice. “I can’t move on my own!”

“Right. Uh, Smialy? Can you please help us get Diesel 10 back onto solid ground? You’d be doing us a big favour…”  
Aiden was hoping that Smialy wouldn’t mind. He had the feeling he’d offended the armoured engine in some way, and was a little awkward around him. But where was that good-for-nothing Andrew? He was probably off talking to the brakevan guard. Useless thing.

 

“If you keep moving your wheels, you will simply dig deeper Diesel 10.” Smialy advised as his drivers, the grandsons of his original drivers, got out and set about hooking him up to Diesel 10. His wheels slipped a bit as he grunted, pulling the warship (who was about as heavy as his old artillery cars) out of the mud.

 

A man dressed in a standard guard’s uniform came running up from behind them, out of breath. His guard’s bag was hanging from his left shoulder, and he clutched his two flags in the other.   
“What the- the blazes was that!?” He exclaimed, looking out at the rather odd array of engines. “Haven’t all of you have work to do?”

“Oh, stay out of it!” Diesel 10 snapped, immediately braver for having all his wheels on solid track again. He swung round his claw and snapped it aggressively at Smialy. “And you can back off as well, you overgrown tin can!”

What had come over him? Diesels should be rough and tough! They shouldn’t be talking to the crew of steamies, let alone… helping them. Inwardly, he vowed to never let that strange fluttering feeling get the best of him again. But all the same, the way Aiden had been so keen to check he was alright… he couldn’t help feeling… something.

 

Smialy’s brow twitched, his driver and fireman both unhooking him from Diesel 10, and he pulled back a bit.

“Oh hush, you greasy metal box…” he muttered slowly.

His driver and fireman opened the armored cab and looked to the Guard. “Sir we were just helping…” they gestured to Diesel 10, “Him, out of the mud.”

“Why were you in the mud in the first place?” The guard responded, crossing his arms. “Or is the track unsafe?”

“Well I’m hardly here for a spot of sightseeing am I?” Diesel 10 growled.

Smialy rolled his blue eyes, dragging the muddy diesel onto the mainline for someone to either clean him up or drag him to the Dieselworks.

 

An idea struck Diesel 10. The Dieselworks! A predatory smile spread across his face. Of course, it would be perfect. The perfect place to put Andrew in his place. And there were just so many creative ways in which he could do it…

“There’s nothing for it,” he declared melodramatically, “you will have to take me to the Dieselworks to fix this damage. I am your responsibility, after all.”

The guard face-palmed.   
“Jesus Christ, just go already. I’ll have to report Andrew.”

 

Andrew groaned angrily, having caught the guard’s words as he walked up. Aiden simply shrugged.  
“If that’s what we have to do, we’ll need to call someone to tow Diesel 10 over there.”  
Aiden gave Diesel 10 a concerned once-over. “I’m not sure you’d make it on your own.”

“Smialy could take 10.” The guard suggested, tilting his head. “He seems pretty strong. And yes, I am going to report your ass!”

 

Diesel 10 was unusually co-operative as he was coupled up to the big armoured engine, but there was a glint in his eyes that was not entirely wholesome.

“Now will you ride with me… or in that?” He gestured to Smialy with a smirk.

Andrew immediately made a beeline for Smialy, but Aiden walked slowly towards Diesel 10, stopping in front of him.  
“Would you mind me riding with you, or would you like me to ride with Smialy?”  
Aiden waited patiently for a response. Hopefully, Diesel 10 wasn’t particularly vengeful about earlier.

 

The stricken Diesel engine was caught off guard. Of course he had been expecting to be discarded at the earliest opportunity by the two pathetic crew. But Aiden was actually… asking to be aboard him. Diesel 10 couldn’t keep the surprise off his face, and he only just caught himself before it turned into a full blown smile.

“Oh, if you must,” he said.


	3. Devious Diesels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration between @steam-and-stardust, @mystarsignisno, @hi-gordon-bye-gordon and @peterthe4truckshay
> 
> As the day gets even worse for Gordon’s driver and fireman, they find themselves back at the Dieselworks. Andrew is desperate to leave but Aiden has promised to wash Diesel 10 down. And Diesel 10 is up for that.

Aiden patted Diesel 10’s side gently before boarding, and settled himself down where he’d been sitting earlier, resting his head against the metal wall. Between Andrew’s rude behaviour and being saved by the warship, he was tired as all hell.

 

Smialy blew his deep whistle, pushing Diesel 10 along to the Dieselworks, his driver and fireman leaning out the windows on either side and letting the two others board up. Smialy had put his train cars on a siding for another engine take over.

 

Diesel 10 shifted uncomfortably, anxious that at any moment one of the steamies would pass by and see him in this shameful state. Only the soothing pressure of Aiden leaning on his metalwork stopped him hurling a string of abuse at Smialy.

“Aiden,” he murmured quietly, “have you ever been to the Dieselworks?”

Aiden shook his head. “I’ve never been there, or at least, I’ve never had the chance to look around. I think I was a relief fireman once, and we had a delivery to the Dieselworks, but I don’t remember anything beyond that. Why do you ask?”

 

Smialy chuffed at an even, quiet speed of 47 km/h, keeping quiet and letting the others talk while his driver leaned out the window to see where they were going. He knew hurtful diesels who were much worse than Diesel 10. The scrapyards of Poland were rough for him.

 

“Oh, it’s just that there is this silly talk. The steamies seem to be afraid to go there for some reason.” Diesel 10 flexed his claw thoughtfully. “I can’t think why. But a fireman like you Aiden, you wouldn’t be afraid. Perhaps I could show you around?”

Aiden smiled happily, stroking the wall of the cab gently. “I wouldn’t mind that at all, Diesel 10.”  
He was glad the large Diesel didn’t seem too upset, and was opening up a little. Andrew had forgotten that this was exactly how Gordon had acted when they’d started as his crew: dismissive and uncooperative. Frankly, the only reason Andrew and Gordon got along was the matching size of their egos.

 

As Smialy chuffed along he heard the comment about steamies, but he took a deep inhale as his driver patted his steel, riveted armor. He slowed down as he entered the inner walls of the Dieselworks, and sighed as the other diesels watched him. He was only used to one diesel engine, his German friend from the war, Adler.

 

The engines who were gathered at the Dieselworks parted swiftly as the armoured engine arrived. They had never seen anything like it.

“Uncouple me already,” Diesel 10 hissed.

 

Smialy smirked and bumped into 10’s buffers as he spoke. He kept a plain face as he pulled backwards, his Polish 1939 camouflage shown clearly. He looked at the others, his eyes flicking from one to the other. His driver hopped out and uncoupled him from the diesel.

 

Glad to be free, Diesel 10 clattered away, switching to another track so he could face Aiden. His buckled wheels turned with some effort, but he was able to move himself within the confines of the building.

“Welcome,” he purred, his confidence back now that he was on safe ground and away from prying eyes. “We have guests with us today,” he told the other engines. Please make them… feel at home.“

 

Aiden looked up in surprise, genuinely worried about Diesel 10. "Diesel 10, you shouldn’t be forcing your wheels like that! You could damage something else!”  
He hurried after Diesel 10, leaving Andrew surrounded by leering diesels.

“Uhhh… Nice diesels?”

Caught off guard again, Diesel 10 raised his eyebrows in surprise. The other engines had encircled Andrew and Smialy, sizing them up in a not dissimilar way to how a predator chooses its next meal.

 

This gave Diesel 10 a moment of privacy with Aiden. He looked at him, almost softly.

“Aiden, where did you learn to drive a diesel?”

Aiden winced. He should have known Diesel 10 would notice. He sighed, rubbing his arm anxiously.  
“The first engine I learnt with… Wasn’t a steam engine. It was a class 08 shunter called Cassie, the only one patient enough to take a learner. She taught me everything I know about diesels. But…”  
Aiden sighed. He hadn’t told anyone this, ever. “It didn’t save her. After they decided she was too expensive to keep, she was withdrawn. I stayed with her the last day before she was set to leave.”  
Another sigh, a deep breath to steady himself. “After that, I flitted from railway to railway, eventually ending up here. They didn’t need any diesel drivers at the time, but Gordon’s crew was about to retire. I got the job as fireman.”

 

Diesel 10 drew back, Aiden’s words hitting him harder than an unexpected buffer. He wasn’t used to showing any kind of sympathy, but the image of Aiden giving Cassie a last affectionate pat on the cab before she was dragged off to the smelters sat uneasily in his mind. But why had Aiden cared enough to be there with her? He was a fleshie and she was… just metal… after all. Then he thought of the sickening steamies and their drivers; the vulgar Andrew and his conceited Gordon.

“You actually… cared for her?”

“Yes. Dare I say, loved her like a sister. But she’s gone, and all I can do is try to keep on without her.” Aiden shuddered, pain washing through his mind as he remembered just how sad she’d looked on that day, the feel of tears dropping fat and heavy onto his shirt as he’d hugged her and begged her to be strong, and dignified.

 

It was unbearable, seeing Aiden like this. Diesel 10 rolled forward gently, his face taking on an uncharacteristic kindness. So it was possible! A diesel and his driver could actually care for each other in a way that stretched beyond the end of their shift. Just like Thomas and his truly cringeworthy friends. The Diesel engine haltingly, carefully, extended his metal claw and rested it gently on Aiden’s shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment.

 

Then there was a hiss of fumes, and Diesel 10 swung round to see that Diesel was watching them. “Ahem, as I said, you and your steamies are pathetic compared to us…” he spluttered, in an attempt to cover his moment of weakness. With a jerk, he pulled his claw back, pinging the top button off Aiden’s shirt. Aiden jerked in confusion at the sudden mood change, but when he saw Diesel he understood. He had a reputation to keep up, and Aiden wasn’t helping. He sighed.  
“Well we and our steamies may be pathetic, but we don’t let them go around covered in dirt, mud and other stuff. Come on, then.” He’d walked off to find the washstand, trying to hide the tears beginning to slip down his cheeks.

 

With care, Diesel 10 rattled over to the washstand, halting in a haze of smoke. His damaged wheels were really beginning to hinder him, but he didn’t want to show it. Aiden had promised to wash him down after the incident at the docks and he was… actually going to do it.

 

The dull yellow engine settled as comfortably as he could, awkwardly aware of just how much he was looking forward to having Aiden’s hands all over him. After feeling the fireman grip his throttle with such unexpectedly practiced hands he was… curious.

Diesel oiled back over, a mischievous smile twisting his sour mouth. “What shall we do with the others?”

“Oh them?” 10 narrowed his eyes wickedly, “Do whatever you like.”

 

Aiden raised an eyebrow, exhausted. As much as he might dislike Andrew, he was unsure of Smialy and was sure something bad might happen if he got too riled.  
“Can you please not upset Smialy too much? He is an armoured engine and may not take well to whatever you have planned. As for Andrew… Just make sure he can get home alright. I’m not about to bring him with me.” He pulled one brush down from the rack, and dragging a large tub of soapy water behind him, moved back to begin cleaning Diesel 10.

 

Diesel 10 glanced around. All was going going rather well. Diesel would… take care of Andrew. 10 smiled at the thought, devious Diesel had been just desperate to knock one of those gleaming steamie drivers off their perch for some time. Oh they always thought they were above a diesel! But when the bad weather came? And when the coal ran short? Then they were crawling back quick enough. And the sound of them begging, perhaps that was rather charming after all. As for the armoured engine… perhaps Mavis could get under his metalwork…

 

But all these thoughts began to dissolve as Aiden put brush to paintwork.

 

Aiden noticed Diesel 10 relax as he started cleaning, and smiled quietly to himself. That was one thing common between diesels and steamies, that most of both enjoyed getting washed, cleaned or polished. He focused on scrubbing at a particularly stubborn clump of mud, humming quietly as he did so.

 

10’s engine thrummed quietly. The cleaning was soothing. But as Aiden rubbed harder he felt his revs picking up. This man had found himself in some kind of… relationship… with a diesel before. Did he miss it? And that was it, the flutter in 10’s hydraulics was back, and he made a decision.

“Aiden,” he asked in his silkiest voice, “would you wash my buffers? They’re in a terrible state.”

Aiden looked up, confused, but he quickly realised what had happened. He’d never gotten further with Cassie than a gentle goodnight kiss, but the noise was still similar.  
With a relatively strong poker face, he walked over and began to clean Diesel 10’s buffers. He switched from the brush to a softer washcloth, which he passed gently over Diesel 10’s front.

 

In the middle of the Works, Andrew wandered around making sure not to touch anything. He looked around before realising it was very warm, and unbuttoned his jacket. The steamworks was a lot more lively then this, and he was unsure as of now where to go. He decided to follow Diesel 10.

 

Meanwhile, Smialy decided it was best to leave soon, as most of the Diesels were occupied or distracted. His driver and fireman hopped out to grab some tools and the chain from earlier, which had fallen off. His driver patted his heavy fender.

“We’ll leave soon buddy” he whispered softly, so the other engines wouldn’t hear. Smialy sighed, eyeing some of the diesels nervously.

 

Diesel 10 shuddered, exhaling a breath of smoke. He was used to taking scratches and scuffs without caring, but the soft touch of the cloth in Aiden’s hand set him shaking on the rails. Without thinking, he jolted forward, overbalancing Aiden and knocking him to the ground. What a sight he made! Sprawled helplessly on the floor, his shirt and jacket drenched with soapy water.

Andrew heard the crash, and bolted over to see if the devious Diesel 10 was doing something. What he saw, however, made him completely stop in his tracks. Hiding behind some crates, Andrew watched on; horribly curious as to what was going on.

 

Aiden dropped with a surprised cry, falling backwards. The washtub overbalanced with him, sending a wave of cold and soapy water over his torso. He groaned, disoriented and cold. The fall hadn’t been hard, but managed to be incredibly unpleasant. He shot Diesel 10 a mildly annoyed look.

“Was that really necessary Diesel 10?”

“Oh, I am sorry. Let me help you.” Diesel 10’s voice was soft and serpentine as he extended his formidable claw again and angled it so Aiden could grab hold. But the fireman was barely on his feet when he was knocked forward again, just managing to catch himself on 10’s buffers. The engine wore an unmistakably hungry expression.

“Don’t deny me…” he purred.


	4. Metal and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration between @steam-and-stardust, @mystarsignisno, @hi-gordon-bye-gordon and @peterthe4truckshay
> 
> Oh dear. Diesel 10 has Aiden at his mercy and all poor Andrew can do is look on. What would Gordon say?

Aiden shot Diesel 10 another look, this time with a hot fire in his eyes.

“Well if you’re so impatient as to do this utterly filthy, I suppose there’s not much use in denying you, is there?" He chuckled, petting Diesel 10’s face fondly. "Are you going to be patient and let me finish cleaning you, or are you going to be difficult?”

 

Andrew was utterly dumbfounded at what he saw. Was Diesel 10… flirting with his fireman?  
It was weird, but interesting in an odd sort of sense. He wanted to see what was happening- and to see what Aiden would do.

“If I am so filthy, then you probably ought to clean me. But then again…” Diesel 10 rolled forward once more, forcing Aiden backwards, up against the buffers that marked the end of the track.

“Tell me how far you got with Cassie. Tell me what you longed to do with her, but never got the chance…” His voice was commanding, with an undertone hotter than burning fuel.

 

The mention of Cassie dampened Aiden’s mood a little, but he spoke anyway.  
“Merely a goodnight kiss. I treated her like my sister, completely chaste.” His voice dropped a little. “Now you, on the other hand, are quite apart from her. Tell me, what have longed for someone to do, but never got the chance to ask…?”  
Aiden knew exactly what he was doing, riling up Diesel 10 until Smialy could leave. After that… Diesel 10 was fair game.

 

Diesel 10 rolled back half a wheel turn. He was used to being in charge, but quiet and gentle Aiden had cut straight to the point…

How could he explain it? Something about the way Aiden had stepped in after Andrew’s rough treatment of the throttle. Cool, calm hands taking his controls. The strange thrill of giving over completely to a driver. But moreso… the reciprocated desire.

10 clashed closed the sharp interlocking teeth of his claw, tense with a growing frustration. There was something he had longed to feel and hear.

“I want… I want you to use me to make yourself cum,” he said finally.

 

Aiden moved closer, eyes glinting in the light.

“And how exactly would you like me to do that? Would you like me to jerk off onto your face, telling you just how attractive I find your powerful form? Or perhaps you’d like a more active role….”  
He smirked a little at the way Diesel 10 struggled to tell him what he wanted, and his voice lowered to a silky purr.

“I can’t help you unless I know what you want me to do, Diesel 10. Not unless you tell me.”

 

The large engine was almost paralyzed, overwhelmed by Aiden’s words. Years of longing and now suddenly, all was laid out before him. And he must pick…

“Get in my cab,” 10 said firmly, “Touch me, touch me like you did out on the track… Use your hands, use your tongue on my controls. Let me feel you…”

Aiden’s pace was unhurried, calm and controlled as he entered Diesel 10’s cab. He let his hand trail gently along the wall as he went, fingers skimming the metal teasingly.

 

Faced with the controls, he wasn’t sure where to start. He knew with steam engines (he’d seen that work experience girl ride Gordon’s brake lever for dear life) but diesels were a mystery to him. He settled for wrapping his hand around Diesel 10’s throttle firmly, rubbing against it.

Diesel 10 sighed thankfully. He had always hoped that somehow this might happen, but with one of the steamie crew… crossing that line made it even better somehow. His engine tone picked up, overworking and filling the air with heady fumes. Aiden’s firm grip promised a fearlessness beneath his placid exterior.

“Make my engine scream!” Diesel 10 cried.

 

Aiden let his hands hold the base of the throttle, thinking. If throttles for a diesel were as sensitive as a brake lever for an engine, this would feel like a blowjob, right? He didn’t have much experience with those, but he figured it wouldn’t be too hard to figure out. He sucked at the tip gently, swirling his tongue around it, before taking as much as he could in his mouth.

 

Diesel 10 shuddered at Aiden’s touch. His engine revved wildly, and he rocked from rail to rail, trying to push himself even deeper into the fireman’s mouth. All at once, he didn’t care what the other engines thought. He didn’t care if they knew exactly what was happening!

“Ohh Aiden,” he cried, “do that harder!”

 

Aiden pulled back for a quick breath, before he took the throttle back into his mouth, the head pushing at the back of his throat. He wrapped his hands around whatever length remained, swallowing around the thick rod. His dick twitched gently in his pants. Hearing Diesel 10, a feared and powerful engine, shuddering beneath him was intoxicating. One hand left the throttle to toy idly with the reversing screw. It sent shivers down Aiden’s spine to know that every movement and sound from Diesel 10 was his doing.

 

The other engines in the Dieselworks were drawn to the commotion. Diesel raised an eyebrow in surprise, then rounded on the other curious diesels.

“The boss is busy! Clear off!” He hissed.

 

Diesel 10 had lost all control, shedding the last remnants of his haughty exterior, although a little of the cruelty remained. His doors clicked sharply as the locks slid home.

 

“There’s no one to judge you here now Aiden, that ridiculous Andrew isn’t around… so why are you still dressed?”

Aiden pulled back, and raised an eyebrow at the controls. He took his hands away completely, and sat heavily in the seat.  
“I’m terribly sorry, Diesel 10, I only thought I ought to make sure you were feeling good. But I suppose if you _absolutely insist_ , I’ll take my time.”

Aiden shed his coat and outer garments quickly, but slowed to a crawl with only his underwear and socks on. He was going to make Diesel 10 feel good, but he was damn well going to get some respect in the process.

 

Andrew watched the whole-thing, open-mouthed. He had never seen such a thing before, and was even more surprised that Aiden, his gentle and shy fireman, would take pleasure in such a thing. For a mere second, his mind wandered to if people had done this with other engines. Immediately, he decided that he’d rather not think about it.

The look on Diesel 10’s face was enticing. He had never thought that engines could feel this way, and yet, here they were. He could see Aiden’s bare shoulders through the windows, just barely, and it made something inside him twitch. Was it jealousy? Maybe. Maybe something a little more than that. But, he had been a righteous asshole to both of them; which made it make even more sense. Andrew had thought that that Aiden was just, you know, the average person with a wife and kids…what he saw differed, illustrating a completely new image.

 

As this was happening Smialy was chuffing his way out of there rather quickly. Diesels always made him anxious, as well as new engines. After being in the Polish army, then being taken by the Germans and Russians, he was a wreck to say the least.

 

Diesel 10 growled impatiently, the thrum of his engine vibrating through the cab. It was exciting, the weight of Aiden, vulnerable in almost his bare skin, pressed into his seat. But it wasn’t enough.

“Don’t treat me like one of your silly steamies!” the Diesel engine spat, “Do you think I can’t take… all of you?” 10 rolled forward sharply once more, almost jolting Aiden out of the seat and onto his knees. “It isn’t a gentle touch I need now. Send me off the rails for all I care, just fucking touch me!”

 

The jealousy was rising fast in Andrew’s gut. It wasn’t that he wanted in, no, he just wanted…  
In fact, Andrew didn’t know what he wanted. The hideous noises coming from 10’s wheels were a point of concern, and he could see Aiden being tossed around like a bean.  
“Shit!”

 

Even with his attention very much elsewhere, Diesel 10 caught the sound of muttering nearby. He was too intent on Aiden to really bother about what it was, but part of him wondered if it was possible that Andrew was still around, even if he was… watching. A sly smile spread across 10’s face. If that snooty driver was around, well. He wouldn’t forget what he was about to see in a hurry!

 

Aiden rolled his eyes. “So you want me to touch you? Is that it?”  
He leant forward to lick a wet stripe along the throttle, fingers ghosting gently over the reversing screw and teasingly around the power controller. After all, Diesel 10 never outright specified how Aiden should touch him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of the throttle.


	5. An Enthusiastic Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration between @steam-and-stardust, @mystarsignisno, @hi-gordon-bye-gordon and @peterthe4truckshay
> 
> In this, the final episode, we learn a lot of terrible things. We discover exactly what makes a diesel engine feel good and we understand the close relationship which can form between a driver and fireman.

All Andrew could do was just gape at what he saw. His fireman, naked in the cab, pleasuring an engine he didn’t even like? Where was his dignity?

“Fuck this…” He muttered, thinking about taking a photo for blackmail purposes. But while looking for his phone, he dropped it- exposing himself completely.

 

The feel of Aiden’s lips on 10’s controls was teasingly soft. The engine flexed his metal claw eagerly, longing for Aiden to take his throttle deep into his mouth again.

But then, just at the point he was ready to beg for more, there was the clatter of something hitting the floor. 10 glanced around and caught sight of… Andrew. A malicious smile curled the engine’s lips. So that asshole driver was here after all. In a second, the metal claw reached down and snapped shut around the prone driver. Diesel 10 cackled darkly. At last! Andrew was all his.

 

“Fuck!” Andrew swore, struggling. He could feel adrenaline shoot though his body, but there wasn’t anything he could do about his predicament without being cut by the sharp metal of the claw.   
“Listen! I don’t know what you and my fireman are doing in there- but put me down!” He yelled as his cap fell off, revealing his choppy black hair.

“Oh Andrew,” Diesel 10 purred, “have you been watching us the whole time?” The claw closed just a little tighter, sharp metal biting into Andrew’s clothes and skin. His trousers would be torn, he was sure of it.

10 felt the fluid pumping through his hydraulics. But just how to deal with Andrew?

 

Aiden could see the possibility of things going downhill fast. He inwardly cursed Andrew for not following Smialy and getting the hell out of here before, but oh well. Back to the task at hand.  
“Diesel 10, if he gets severely hurt, I’m walking out of here and I’m never coming back.” Aiden pumped the throttle slowly with one hand. “While I agree he needs an attitude adjustment, I don’t want him to end up in hospital.”

 

It was better to tell the truth then to lie, Andrew decided. His life could be on the line right now.   
“Y-Yes.” He stuttered, clenching his jaw tightly as he felt the fabric of his uniform slowly start to rip. It would take a long time to explain how that happened to the garment officer.   
“J-Just put me down! I’ll do anything you want-”

 

Diesel 10 raised an eyebrow. He was eager to punish Andrew for his merciless driving earlier, but he didn’t want to put off Aiden too much… for now. An idea fizzled along his fuses. He did have two cabs after all, and now he had two steamie crew members at his mercy…

“Aiden,” purred Diesel 10 wickedly, "what shall we do with Andrew to bring about this… attitude adjustment, then?”

Aiden thought carefully. “Well, you do have two cabs. Perhaps your other set of controls deserves some attention.”  
He glared out the window at Andrew, as another thought sprung to mind. “Or perhaps I deserve an apology for all the crap I’ve had to put up with from him.”

Andrew nodded eagerly, willing to do anything.   
“Attention? Fine, as long as you don’t kill me.” He responded. “I’ll apologize if you set me down!”

 

The knowledge that Aiden was siding with him over Andrew’s behaviour sent Diesel 10’s revs soaring. The bolts clicked again as he released the locks on his doors.

“Would you step out and make our guest… welcome?” he asked Aiden. 10 eased his claw open slowly, making sure Andrew didn’t run. The driver’s previously smart uniform was ripped and torn, smeared with grease and rust.

 

It didn’t help that Andrew was wearing boxer-briefs, or that his undershirt was starting to get damp with sweat, enabling anyone to see through it and the ridiculous amount of shag on his chest. What was happening was a bit lewd, but he was okay with it. It was a form of payment.   
“Shit, my uniform.” He swore quietly, patting it down and wincing. 10’s claw made sure he didn’t run, so he had no choice but to go inside the cab.

 

Earlier in the day the feeling of both the driver and fireman inside 10 had made him feel uncomfortably crowded. But now it was a welcome fullness, a weight that made his engine ache and his seals tighten expectantly. He couldn’t help it- with a hiss he released a thick cloud of black smoke, filling the air with the heady scent of burnt fuel.

 

Aiden met Andrew in one of the cabs still wearing his underpants, although he’d taken off his socks. His clothes were in a pile next to the seat, and he cast an appreciative glance over Andrew’s form.  
“I’ll take that apology, thanks. Unless you’re all bluster… Diesel 10 and I would have something to say about that.”

He had to admit, Andrew knew that it was unprofessional to think of his fireman in such a way- But he couldn’t help but gape, seeing Aiden’s slim collarbones and his soft hair all in a mess.   
“Say what?”

“You said you’d apologise, Andrew,” Aiden murmured in a low tone, backing into the seat. “Now, are you going to apologise properly, or am I going to let Diesel 10 decide what happens to you?”

“And my plans, Andrew, you really wouldn’t like…” 10 threatened.

 

Andrew could see Aiden though his underwear, he knew exactly what was about to happen. It made him sweat as he took off his ripped uniform, kicking it carelessly over to the side. 

A man with his ego needed to have a body to carry it- Andrew had that well in hand. Andrew routinely hit the gym and pool, and it showed. He even swam competitively, every morning at four thirty.   
“I’ll do it properly, Aiden,” He smirked, advancing, “And make it up to both of you. What do you want?”

Aiden’s eyes sparkled with something dangerous, but not malicious. He sat heavily in the seat, spreading his legs so Andrew could see his erect member. “You always were so arrogant. On your knees,Andrew.”

Andrew felt a shiver run down his spine and he did so, but not before taking his ripped trousers off. Now this, this is what he would do for 10 and Aiden- Precious Aiden, with that look in his eyes.   
“Yes, Aiden…” He obeyed, kneeling down before Aiden and planting both hands on the floor, like a dog awaiting his owner.

 

Diesel 10 purred eagerly, welcoming the feeling of Andrew on his knees. So the arrogant driver was to get his lesson after all… and Aiden was going to deal it out.

Aiden shifted slightly, so that when Andrew was ‘apologising’ he’d still have easy access to Diesel 10’s controls. He wasn’t about to let the warship go unrewarded for this.  
“Well then? What are you waiting for Andrew? Show me how sorry you are. I might even give you a reward if you’re good.”

Andrew bowed his head, fingers trailing along the metal floor. He drummed a small pattern into it, in an attempt to give Diesel 10 some physical stimuli.

He could see what Aiden was packing, and it just…oh god, it turned him on so much. He shouldn’t think like this, and yet… here he was.   
“Tell me what I need to do, sir.“ Normally, firemen called their drivers 'sir’- but the tables had turned.

 

10 rocked beneath Andrew’s hands, the same hands which had been so unwelcome earlier. But now, now the engine couldn’t get enough. And Andrew calling Aiden sir… the shift in power… it was intoxicating. Aiden had Andrew at his mercy and it was… oh god… it was almost unbearable.

 

Aiden smirked. "Come here, Andrew.” He freed his cock from the confines of his underwear, palming it lazily.  
“I’m sure you understand. Your apology, if you please.”

Oh, his mind was doing things. It was- how could Aiden do this? Was it something he just… practiced? He sort of slid over to Aiden, rolling his hands along the floor all the same. He looked up, his dark hair falling into his eyes. It was almost unbearable to watch Aiden do it himself, but he knew full well he would be punished if he rushed things.   
“I am sorry, Aiden. And Diesel 10…” He whispered, looking up at Aiden.

 

“Do you think he really means it, Aiden?” 10 asked silkily.

“Hmmm. Well, I’m not quite sure, Diesel 10.” He let go of his dick, simply watching Andrew.  
“Perhaps I need a little convincing.”

Andrew got the message loud and clear. He knew what he had to do. He knew that he wanted to do it. 

Slowly, Andrew pushed himself up into a kneeling position and planted his hands on Aiden’s waist, carefully taking Aiden’s cock into his mouth. He hadn’t done this in a long time, and yet he was so terribly curious as to what would happen. The heat in his cheeks wouldn’t go away, it made his heart race to know that Aiden was in control.   
He sucked, using his tongue to trace circles. His own cock pressed against his underwear, but that would be addressed later.

Aiden let out a soft groan as Andrew sucked at his cock. God, that felt good. He had been going through a bit of a dry spell recently, and this was heavenly.  
One hand moved to tangle in Andrew’s shaggy black hair, but the other began tracing gentle circles into Diesel 10’s reversing screw.

 

Andrew bent down, trying to wet as much of the length as he could. He could feel the heat from it, how rigid it was… It was oddly satisfying. Somehow, it felt right to have Aiden and Diesel 10 control him after what he’d done.   
He let Aiden’s hand guide his head, but started to touch the chair as well- could Diesel 10 feel that too?

 

The sensation of Aiden’s well practiced fingers on his reversing screw sent Diesel 10 wild. His engine revved fast, shaking the entire cab as it laboured. That and knowing just what Andrew was doing to Aiden… and Andrew reaching out, grasping the material of the chair.

Every surface of the engine felt hyper-sensitive, the lightest of touches sending shivers through his metalwork. He wanted more… but he was willing to be patient for now. Once Andrew had pleased Aiden enough then, well, perhaps Aiden could instruct Andrew on how to handle a diesel… properly.

 

Aiden could feel Diesel 10 shudder around them, and a smirk appeared on his face. “Well, you’re doing a very good job convincing me. Perhaps you deserve a little something, despite your bad behaviour today.”  
He shifted his leg to press his shin and the top of his foot against Andrew’s bulge teasingly. It felt so good to put the arrogant bastard in his place. Gordon always sided with Andrew, but now?

“My my, what would our engine say? How undignified of you, Andrew.”

Making a small noise at the back of his throat, Andrew looked up, eyebrows furrowed in an almost pleading fashion. There was sweat starting to form on his brow, and his hands were getting awfully sticky. He continued to suck, grazing Aiden’s dick occasionally with his teeth, and sometimes his lips would touch Aiden’s base hair.   
“Mmph-”   
The pressure made his grip tighten on the chair, the humiliation building up. Aiden’s foot was causing unbearable pressure, to the point where he almost bit down in surprise. He felt so powerless, yet so… good.

 

Diesel 10 cackled darkly. What would that stuck up pile of old scrap think indeed? Gordon had given all of the other engines, diesels and steamies alike, a tongue-lashing plenty of times.

Diesel 10 thought about it… the fact that this was playing out with Gordon’s crew of all people. A jolt of pleasure tracked through him, from buffer beam to buffer beam. God… he wanted the big blue tender engine to know!

 

Aiden patted Andrew’s head gently. “Alright, I accept your apology. However, I’m not the only one you’re apologising to, am I?” He trailed a hand fondly over the console. “Diesel 10 deserves an apology too, and you’ve proven to be skilled enough to do it properly.” He gestured at the throttle. “Go on, then. Or else Big Blue hears this from me directly. I wonder what he’d say about this, you pleasuring a dirty diesel.”

 

Diesel 10 tensed expectantly. Oh, how deliciously the tables had turned! “Don’t be shy…” the engine purred, “I won’t bite.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow from his position, but decided not to question it. He knew it would be disastrous to see Gordon’s reaction… and… he just couldn’t afford for that to happen.   
Reluctantly, Andrew let go of Aiden and stood up, making sure that Aiden could see what he was packing- he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to show off.   
He placed one hand on the console, feeling it down. It was cold to the touch, but as he held his hand there, he could feel some sort of warmth emitting from it. Interesting.   
He started by slowly touching the throttle, just small and chaste touches to tease 10.

 

Diesel 10 revved hungrily, the needles spinning wildly on his dials. How could Andrew be so gentle now, after his previous careless handling? The temperature crept up in the cab, a musk of sweat and grease lacing the air. 10 rocked impatiently, his face twisted with an increasingly burning need…

“Andrew,” he growled, “That doesn’t feel like you’re sorry at all!”

Aiden grinned. “I agree. Why, aren’t you sorry, Andrew?” He placed a firm hand against the nape of Andrew’s neck.  
“I thought you were doing so well, too. Perhaps you really aren’t sorry after all?” Aiden’s other hand trailed down to knead Andrew’s cheeks warningly.

 

Andrew, on the other hand, couldn’t speak at all. His cheeks were flushed with effort as he took the whole throttle, the tang of metal sharp and welcome. He had never anticipated doing this, but here he was… in the cab of Diesel 10, at Aiden’s mercy.   
“Shir-” He groaned, feeling Aiden’s hand as he worked harder, using his own hands to lace through Diesel 10’s control board, tracing circles around switches for his headlights and such.

 

The effect was immediate. Diesel 10 rolled and heaved beneath Andrew, damaged wheels screaming as they ground against the track. His metal claw convulsed, clanking shut and raining a shower of hot sparks. Aiden was surprised, but recovered quickly.

“Well that was quite the reaction. Good boy,Andrew.”  
He patted Andrew’s butt gently. “You still have a lot of apologising to do though.”

The praise made Andrew shiver, both with the desire to be appreciated and complemented, as well as to elicit another reaction. He desperately hoped that Aiden wouldn’t blackmail him with this at all…

Andrew took his mouth off of the throttle, now gleaming with spit, and licked his lips free of the tang of metal. It took him a couple of deep breaths to take it back in, but he did it; and at the same time, dug his fingertips into the edges of the control board. He knew how sensitive steam engines were to sudden changes: he tried to create that level of sensation here, on Diesel 10.   
“Please…” He begged, looking up and Aiden, “Just… get on with it already…”

 

Andrew’s nails bit into Diesel 10, a surprising sensation after the overwhelming wave of pleasure. The great engine rocked helplessly on the rails, his eyes wide, his mouth failing to shape the words to express what he was feeling. Beneath him, the tracks were slick with a spreading stain of oil.

Aiden’s eyes glinted in the light. “I don’t believe I told you to stop, did I?”  
He smacked Andrew’s ass firmly. “Back to work with you, and maybe you’ll earn another reward.” He smoothed the hurt, rubbing his hand in small circles.

 

The sudden action caused Andrew to dig his nails even further in, driven by surprise. He hung his head again, this time, taking the throttle back in his mouth and licked, sucked and bit it for all he was worth. The soothing of the pain by Aiden just caused him to become more of a mess; he made a variety of groans as he went about his work, suffering at the hands of his own arousal: his boxers were terribly tight.

 

“Oh Andrew!” 10 cried, his voice shaking. The diesel had never felt anything like it… never imagined anything that even came close!

 

Andrew desperately hoped that some sort of relief would come soon, he could barely take this teasing. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to control himself; he would just have to start jacking himself off. He decided to pour his best efforts into it, just taking the metal throttle down as far as he could go without gagging. Sweat dripped down his brow and collected on his chin and jawline, falling in small droplets that landed on the controls, Aiden’s feet and the cab floor.

Aiden smiled sharply. “Well, Diesel 10? Has Andrew made an appropriate apology?”

 

Diesel 10 managed to catch his breath, his engine still thrumming loudly and pumping clouds of black smoke into the air.

“I… accept Andrew’s apology,” he said, a little weakly.

 

Aiden’s grin turned shark-like, and he removed Andrew from D10’s controls and slammed him into the chair, back against the wall. He dropped to his knees, maintaining eye contact with Andrew.  
“I did promise you a reward if you were good, didn’t I? Better not stop, Andrew.” Aiden took Andrew’s cock into his mouth, hands on Andrew’s thighs to pin them widely apart.

“Sh-shit, yes, sir!” He stuttered, continuing to touch Diesel 10, not caring about the effect he had anymore as long as he got what he needed- which was to be spent, hell or heaven aside. He closed his eyes from the sheer overload of it all, Aiden… in the cab of Diesel 10… and doing naughty things.   
Oh god, this was so sinful; and yet it was so rewarding.   
“Fuck-!” He was squirming, he couldn’t help it, he was just too overstimulated!

 

Diesel 10 could hear exactly what Aiden was doing to Andrew. God, he wanted to hear Andrew scream.

Aiden pulled back for a breath, and he giggled. “Does it feel good? I bet it does.” He shifted himself, getting ready. "Scream for us, Andrew.”

He took Andrew’s dick down to the base, pushing down his gag reflex as much as he could.

Andrew did scream. He let forth all of the filthy things that had ever crossed his mind about Aiden and let them all out at once, hips convulsing.   
“I just fucking-” He shouted, throwing his head back against the wall, almost not being able to take it. He felt like a circuit board being overloaded with electricity. “Fuck!”   
He could feel Aiden’s tongue as his orgasm hit, crushing him like a slow goods train: his whole body twitched at every movement, semen starting to seep out before one spurt came right into Aiden.   
“Oh, shit, Aiden… I’m so sorry…”

 

10 let out a low moan, every inch of his metalwork electrified, his fuses fizzling and his wheels shaking. He had to have Aiden. He had waited too long…

 

Aiden pulled back, coughing quietly. He felt something sticky in the back of his throat, with an odd flavour… He sat back, opened his mouth and let Andrew see the cum clinging to his teeth.

“Shit, shit…” Andrew immediately grabbed his own dick, jacking off fast so he wouldn’t have to hold anything in any longer. He could feel his seed seeping from the tip before it spurted over his chest, his legs crumpling and he sat against the cab wall, spending himself. Emptied, just like that.

 

Aiden stood, turning to the console with lust in his eyes. He took the throttle just as deep as he’d taken Andrew’s dick, smearing it with the cum still in his mouth. His fingers rubbed firmly at the power controller and reversing screw. Drool began to seep from the corner of his mouth, dripping onto the console.

 

Diesel 10 bucked and rolled, his hydraulics convulsing uncontrollably. In the very back of his mind, he hoped that the other diesel engines were out doing something useful, rather than being there to hear him fall apart. But even if any were still there, he was beyond caring. The heat of Aiden’s mouth on his throttle made him squirm, it made him want to scream Aiden’s name over and over.

His engine screamed sharply, overfueling and filling the air with the smell of diesel. He wanted to feel Aiden’s dick… he wanted to feel hot cum dripping from his paintwork.

 

Aiden wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking with newfound desperation. He hadn’t realised how much he needed to cum until he’d seen Andrew slump, spent, into the driver’s seat. He dimly wondered how Diesel 10’s driver would react to finding the controls practically slathered with cum and fluid. He bucked into his own hand, spilling warm seed across Diesel 10’s reversing screw. His other hand gripped the power controller tightly as he choked on the throttle.

 

All Andrew could do was just pull up his underwear and watch, eyes half-closed as he just… felt every sensation that wracked his body. It was truly something to be marvelled at, but he was now tired and spent; so he chose just to watch and learn, observe his fireman and possibly make fun of him later.

 

The cab was hot and sticky and the air smelt of sex and fuel. Diesel 10 crumpled, calling out Aiden’s name as he hissed with satisfaction, dripping oil onto the already soaked floor. An exhausted but contented silence fell over the three.

Aiden patted the wall gently. “You did magnificently, Diesel 10. Did you enjoy that?”  
Aiden was considering just becoming Diesel 10’s driver permanently. God, that had been intense. If that was how life with Diesel 10 was… He’d have to stick around.

Diesel 10 smiled, a broad, genuine smile. That had been… pure bliss.

“Aiden,” the engine purred, “you can take my controls any time you like.”

 

Meanwhile, another driver was just coming back from a doctor’s appointment. He didn’t know what was going on, but found that his engine was in a terrible state.

10 rolled backwards awkwardly, his cheeks colouring. “Ah… lucky I’m at the washstand?”

His driver raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He was a normal chap, with normal values and a (relatively) normal life. Only as interesting as a life driving a sentient train could get, at least.   
“W-What the bloody hell happened here?“ He asked, gesturing to Diesel 10’s oil on the ground and his ruined wheels. "Who left you in this state?” He was more than worried about his engine, 10 could be hurt, or worse…

 

Aiden winced. Shit, that was Diesel 10’s regular driver, wasn’t it? Oh god, he and Andrew were screwed.   
“Hey Diesel 10,” he whispered, “can you help us explain this mess away?”

Diesel 10 blushed even more deeply. He had quite forgotten that his own regular driver would be coming back. Also, he remembered the bank collapsing, and the state of his wheels. They were stiff and uncomfortable now: all that movement had done them no good at all.

“I… was sent out with a different crew today,” he began, “and there was… an accident.”

“Not very good!” His driver sighed, shaking his head and pinching his nose, disappointed.

“Just… ey, Who was driving you? I need a word with them.”

“Ahhh,” I can’t remember their names,“ said 10, attempting to shield the two men from view.

 

The engine was hit by a wave of shame. What was his driver going to think? Was he going to be jealous that 10 hadn’t wanted this with him? Or was he just going to be too disgusted to ever climb in the cab again?

“Oh, come on now! They don’t bite, I’m sure!” The driver tugged on the door, but it was locked.   
“Come on, now! I need to talk with ‘em!”

The pull on his door felt unpleasant and Diesel 10 was, regrettably, forced to loosen his locks. The door swung open and the engine shut his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable string of expletives.

 

His driver winced and doubled over, the smell and the heat overcoming his senses.   
“What the-!” He exclaimed, staring at the two jizz-covered drivers.   
“Oh, my god. Why didn’t you tell me- Jesus Christ. Jus- You boys better clean this up!”   
He left, completely done with his life at the moment.

 

Diesel 10 opened one eye experimentally. Yes, his driver was walking away, shaking his head. That could have been… much worse. "You heard the man,” he said, with some amusement,“get scrubbing.”

Andrew leaned his head against the wall and groaned.   
“Shit, oh my god. What do we do now?”

Aiden pulled on his now dry clothes, and walked back over to the discarded cleaning supplies by Diesel 10’s front.  
“We clean up, I suppose.” He murmured as he petted Diesel 10 gently.

The engine winked wickedly at Aiden. Today hadn’t been so bad after all. Alright, so no work had been done, but they had all been… really useful… in the end.


End file.
